ACHM: Halloween Special
by RobinIV
Summary: Okay, so this is a little late, but here it is - the Halloween Special and despite the title, this is not an ordinary ACHM.
1. Chapter 1

Anime Character Humiliation Match: Halloween Special

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

"The barren desert sat quiet and cold in the darkness of All Hallow's Eve. The bats squealed and owls hooted in the not-so-barren area inhabited by the ACHM Arena, newly built and well-lit for this Halloween Special. A cloud of black mist and magic appeared in the center if the ring and from the cloud emerged a creature of pure darkness and evil. She wore dark clothing and carried a magical staff with a golden dragon's heart encrusted into it. This creature is the most awesome character ever created."

"Okay Xeria, that's enough!" Babbit Graywords rolled her emerald eyes as she interrupted the violet-haired Mazoku's description. She pushed a stray lock of her raspberry-colored hair behind her ear and put her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Then I leave the rest of the disclaimer to you." Xeria said and with a bow, surrender the center of the ring to Babbit, who sighed and flipped her dark blue cape out of her way.

"Okay, our writers supposedly created Xeria and I but they don't own anything else. No anime, cartoon, comic, etc. references are owned by them. Also, there is a warning that no boundaries will be kept and be prepared for complete chaos." Babbit read with increasing anxiety.

"What does that mean?" Xeria asked.

Babbit looked at her Mazoku companion with a shocked expression. Xeria looked perplexed.

'She really doesn't know?' Babbit thought to herself in a panic.

"It means we're in trouble" Babbit spoke aloud, with an audible gulp.

The End …of chapter one


	2. Alternate Selves

Anime Character Humiliation Match: Halloween Special chapter 2

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

"You really don't know Xeria? I mean, really, no sore wa himitsu desu!" Babbit screamed anxiously, grabbing her companion by the shoulders and shaking her.

"No, I really don't know," Xeria said seriously, opening her amethyst eyes to show a bit of concern.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and the arena was filled with a vast variety of characters.

"Hey, what happened to their usual dry wit? Hello Aries-san, Arcanum-san!" Babbit yelled up to the sky.

"Perhaps, we can shed some light on this matter." A voice called out from the other side the ring.

Into the ring stepped three figures. One was a teenage girl who wore a dark red and green costume, including and mask over her face. Another was a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties and wore clothing similar to Xeria, but she sported long chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. In addition, her skin was unearthly pale. The last reminded the hostesses of _Yu-Gi-Oh_, but this woman had long spiky hair with aqua green at the tips pulled back into a ponytail and showed garb consisting of brown sweater school uniform.

"Hiya Babbit, my name is Kasuka and I'm another form of you! Cool, huh?" The spiky-haired girl said in a cheerful voice.

"Huh?" Babbit exclaimed.

"Ahem, perhaps we should introduce ourselves as well. Greetings to you Xeria and Babbit, I am Arcanum, the **real **Arcanum. Our writer simply uses the nickname and this is Robin, fifth partner to the Dark Knight. Xeria, you are the third member of our trinity." The pale-skinned Arcanum revealed.

"Eh?" Xeria managed to utter as she and Babbit exchanged a confused look.

End chapter 2


	3. Explanations

Anime Character Humiliation Match: Halloween Special chapter 3

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

"I'm totally confused here!" Babbit exclaimed.

"About what" Kasuka asked.

"Okay, a few questions: Question 1: What do you mean you're another form of me? Question 2: What do you mean you're the **real** Arcanum? Question 3: Why do you wear a mask and how do you all know who we are and what is this trinity?" Babbit unloaded her questions.

"You lost count there?" Xeria teased, earning a glare from Babbit.

"Well, I'm another form of you because we were both created by Aries-san as tributes to some of her favorite characters." Kasuka explained cheerfully.

"I shall answer a few questions. I am Arcanum. I am an original character created by the one who calls herself Arcanum and I know you both are because I am telepathic." Arcanum answered in an even mood.

"Without getting into the psychological answer, I wear a mask because my identity, well, it's a secret." Robin answered in a slightly sarcastic tone. Babbit shot Xeria a look that screamed, 'shut up.' Xeria smiled.

"As for your last question, it's a bit more complicated. The one who calls herself Arcanum created the three of us as reflections of her personality and her interests. Arcanum was created first and shares similar physical characteristics and reflects her darker interests like vampires and stuff. You, Xeria Metallium, were created next to reflect her fun personality and her self-doubt as well as her devotion to the _Slayers_ anime. I was created nearly six years ago to reflect a struggling self-confidence and dedication to the Robin comic book character. Thus, we are the trinity of characters that reflect her spirit." Robin explained.

"Wow, that's deep," Babbit replied.

"Hmm…interesting, I suppose it makes sense though." Xeria said with a shrug.

"The writer wanted to create a holiday story to incorporate all fields and that is why we are here." Arcanum explained.

"Even though, it is months past Halloween now," Kasuka said with a giggle.

"That's typical of her so are we still having a match or what?" Babbit asked no one in particular.

Then a shot rang out…

End Chapter 3


	4. Battle

Anime Character Humiliation Match: Halloween Special chapter 4

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Arcanum quickly shoved Robin aside so the bullet aimed for the teenage heroine missed. It hit Arcanum and bounced off harmlessly.

"How did you do that?" Babbit asked.

"I have a shield that keeps danger a foot away from my body." The vampire, Arcanum, explained.

"Convenient," Babbit murmured before the awe of what she was witnessing engulfed her, as well as her four companions in the ring.

The Joker, of course, had fired the shot as he stood among the most frightening variety of villains ever compiled before. There were villains from comic books including the Joker, Scarecrow (hey, it is a Halloween Special), all the rest of Batman's Rogues Gallery, Doomsday, Harm, Apocalypse, Zoom, Darkseid and Onslaught. There were villains from American cartoons including the Fearsome Five, every ghost Danny Phantom ever fought, Skeletor, Hordac and Plankton. There were villains from anime as well, including Marik's Ghouls, the entire Mazoku race and Frieza.

They turned around to see another huge group behind them. There were comic book heroes including the Teen Titans, Young Justice 2, the Justice League and the X-Men. Heroes from American cartoons and anime alike were there including Danny Phantom, Darkwing Duck, the Slayers' crew, the EVA pilots and Yusuke's team.

"Well, as my boyfriend would say, it's fraggin' time!" Robin called out and the battle cry was heard. The two groups converged on each other with our five main characters right in the center.

End Chapter 4


	5. Finale

Anime Character Humiliation Match: Halloween Special Finale

By: Kelly M. Maraglia/Arcanum

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

Xeria painfully opened her eyes as the November first sun was blinding in the sky above the arena. She struggled to rise but wobbly climbed to her feet. She spotted Babbit a few feet away and dropped beside her unconscious companion. Xeria shook Babbit's shoulder until she awoke.

"Hey, what happened?" Babbit asked as she sat up, nursing her pounding migraine.

"The battle of the century and somehow we survived it." Xeria replied.

The two Slayers' spawns spent a significant amount of time just sitting there on the ground, surveying the arena and the lack of damage to it.

"Was there really a battle or was it a dream?" Babbit commented as she finally settled into her chair at the announcers' table.

"Maybe we died and this is hell," Xeria said with a light chuckle.

"Being stuck here for eternity with you would be hell," Babbit muttered. Xeria smiled in response.

"Hey Xeria, what did you think about those other versions of ourselves?" Babbit asked.

"They were certainly interesting, I suppose. Then again, it was all a dream right?" Xeria commented with a shrug.

"Yes, it had to be a dream." Babbit agreed.

The idea seemed to bring them comfort as Babbit sat back in her, basking in the sun and Xeria made them some coffee.

"I wonder when the next match will come." Babbit thought aloud as she placed her coffee cup on the table to let it cool a bit.

"I wonder that as well." Xeria agreed as she lifted the coffee cup to her lips, taking a sip.

Then Danny Phantom floated by, holding a struggling Plankton, before going intangible and disappearing through the arena floor.

Xeria's coffee cup dropped to the floor as the two Slayers' spawns exchanged a shocked look.

"What the…?" The exclaimed simultaneously.

The End – Happy Belated/or Early Halloween


End file.
